Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction: One Day Out Of A Million
by Kitkatwriter202244
Summary: This is my first fanfic. No hating. This is just a normal day on Destiny Islands
1. Today

Readers: hey, i am the fanfiction newbie so, Im just going to put this out there and see what people think. Dont hate!

...

The sun's shine illuminates the island where two kids race to see who's best. Along the boardwalk, a girl sits, watching. Her mood couldn't be brighter, as she watches the boys sprint across the sand. Her attention is centered on both of them, but her mind constantly slips to the immature boy with brown hair. His goofy expression never fails to make her smile. She cheers him on , as he was falling behind.

"C'mon, Sora! You can do it!" She shoouts encouragement towards the racers. They must have heard her because Sora trips and blushes as he recovers himself. The other boy stops and turns around.

"Hey, Kairi! Who is going to cheer for me?" He jokes. Sora gets up and walks to the water, a plan of revenge forming.

" Riku! You were in first place. Sora needed it more... looks like that was a mistake!" She answers and looks to the shore line. Sora is now laying close to the water, in soaked clothes. Sora looks up to her and, with his eyes, motions towards Riku. Not understanding, she tilts her head to the side. He motions again towards Riku and winks. This she gets. She cant mistake the mischievous grin on his face for anything but one thing. She puts his plan into action.

" Hey Riku. You should go check on tomatoe face over there." She suggests as she points towards the shore. He looks over and sighs in mock annoyance.

"Fine. I'll go and congratulate him on his loss." He smirks and walks over to Sora. He is deep enough down the shore that water is pooling in his shoes. He groans and walks in wet socks towards his friend.

Sora was okay by what he could see, but it doesn't hurt to ask. And if it does, no pain, no gain right?

"Hey, Sora. You alright?" He asked as he tapped his soaked shoes on the wet sand. Sora looks up at him and smiles warily.

"Yeah. Just tired. Help me up?" He asks, trying to hide his laughter. The unofficial winner of the race agrees and reaches his hand out to Sora. He takes Riku's hand, and instead of getting up, he pulls Riku down.

"SORA!" He yells as he falls into the shallow waves. Sora is hunched over in uncontrollable laughter, and Riku could hear Kairi laughing along with him. He runs a hand through his damp, white hair and looks to Sora with an angry expression. Seeing his change of mood, Sora's laughter quieted to an uneasy chuckle. Kairi watched as they stared at each other. Trying to break the ice, Sora smiles at him and puts hands behind his head, as he usually does when with friends. This didn't work , so Sora acted fast and made a bunch of silly expressions in Riku's face. When nothing happened, he stepped back with his face still squished between his hands. Moments go by and Riku's frown gradually turns up, and before Sora could remove his hands from his face, he bursts into laughter.

"Sora...keep your face...the way it is for a moment. Riku runs to Kairi and pulls her to see Sora.


	2. Later

35

Sora sits beside his friends trying to win the latest argument. Riku and Kairi just laugh and try to explain that they were right.

"Guys, It wasn't THAT funny." Earlier, Sora had pranked Riku and made him upset. So, he had tried to make it up by flashing funny faces at Riku. One of the faces consisted of using both hands to make a fish face... and that had to be the one to make Riku laugh. He had run to bring Kairi to see, and now they wont stop laughing about it. Kairi was at the point of tears, and Riku had to hold his side to keep from exploding.

"Sora,you should have seen yourself..." Riku laughs but was intercepted.

" I DID! Kairi actually got a photo!" He puts his head in his hands as Kairi pulls out the photo. She hands it to Riku, and a whole new wave of laughter breaks out. Sora's face goes red under his hands as Kairi laughs along. All of the ridiculously loud laughs were bound to attract attention. Soon, someone else sits next to the trio. She chuckles as she witnesses the episode occurring.

"Hey guys!" She says. Riku and Kairi jump as the new voice rings out.

" Woah, Namine. You have to start making your presence known. Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" He shook off the surprise and tried to discontinue the previous laughing fits. Kairi had jumped to, and was wiping away the tears of uncontrolled laughter.

Sora, having seen her coming, laughs at Riku. Along with the labor of laughing so much, being scared by Namine, Riku's face was now flushed. He just smirks back and hides under his white hair to plot revenge. Sora glances at Kairi and shrugs. After a moment, Riku looks up and smiles at Namine. She looks to Kairi and rolled her eyes.

"What have I just gotten myself into..." she sighs. Namine looks back to Riku and sees a photo in his hands. Sora also sees this and mumbles something inaudible. Riku hands the picture to Namine, grinning. She studied the photo while Sora planned his escape. Sure enough, the photo had her in a fit of laughter in no time. Her's didn't last long though, and soon, she was able to speak again.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if I borrow this for a few minutes?" Namine asked. Looks of confusion were displayed on their faces. After a brief silence, they agreed. Namine laughed as she walked up the shore to her house. Riku and Kairi look back to Sora, but to their surprise, he was gone. But, he did leave a trail of huge footprints.

"You don't get to have big shoes AND stealth." Kairi jokes.

"And you don't get to have relaxation AND Sora!" Riku remarks. They laugh as they follow the trail.

Cover Art Deticated To Star-Shaped-X, for being the first to review my work! Thnx!


	3. After that

"Hey, my head is not THAT big! Why is Riku taller than me? Is he that much taller than Kairi?" Namine groans as Sora criticizes her work. She sends a glare to him across her white dining room table. Since Namine looks like the kind of girl who 'wouldn't hurt a fly', her scowl leads him to take a few uneasy steps back. Looking back down to her paper, she chuckles under her breath. It must've been audible, because Sora lets out a sigh of relief and edges back to his spot. Luckily, his mind takes over for his mouth.

~_man... she can be very intimidating when she wants to be~ _

He glances around the room to look at all of Namine's past work. There's one of Riku in outer space that almost make Sora laugh about it all over again. A small noise escapes his mouth, and he quickly looks to see if Namine had noticed. Thankfully, she was absorbed in her current prodject: drawing a copy of the dreaded photo. The picture shows the face he had made at Riku earlier that day. He hoped she wouldn't hang it up somewhere noticeable.

Sora walks to the window and leans against the pane. It was a nice day out... rolling waves cascaded onto the beach, destroying the castles of sand made himself earlier.

"Awww, man!" And as soon as he complains, two kids head his way. He quickly ducks out of view, earning a confused look from Namine. She, too, looks out of the window to see what he was fussing about.

It took her a moment to understand, but when she did, she looked to Sora.

~_thank goodness Namine can feel pity~_ Sora was relieved when he saw Namine's expression. She smiled and raised a finger to her mouth. After recieving a nod in response, Namine edges towards the window; staying out of site. When close enough, she pulls the curtains shut and sits on the ground next to Sora.

"Thanks Namine! I owe you one." Sora continuously thanks her, but he can get annoying:even when praising. She slaps her hand onto his mouth and motions for him to listen. Good thing Namine pays attention, because Sora could hear his two friends pass the window above them. The hiders freeze when the two seekers pause on the other side of the wall. In moments, they move on. When out of range, they let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding... well, Namine did. She didn't realize that her hand still rested on Sora's face.

"Umm, Numune... Du yuh mund muvun yur hans?" He asked as best as he could, being muffled by Namine's hand. She looks to him, and quickly moves her hands away, blushing.

~_good thing Sora has a 27% accurate attention span. I know that it is easy to spot blushes on my face; having a pale skin tone like mine.~_

_ " Sorry." Namine squeaks. She gets up and moves back to her place in front of her notebook. _Sora also walks over. From the corner of her eye, Namine could see Sora's hand reaching for her pencil. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. ~Let him steal my pencil. I have more anyw...~ she gasps as his hand steers away from her supplies and lifts her chin up gently. Namine's eyes are wide as Sora studies her face.

"Hey, Namine. Are you wearing make-up?" His guess is proven wrong when her cheeks deepen in color, earning a smile.

He was about to say something more, but the door to the room swings open. Riku and Kairi stand at the door way. They look to the hiders that are still frozen in place. Smiling mockingly, they look from Sora to Namine, and back again. Sora could see an unrecognizable emotion in Kairi's eyes that betrays her smile. This surprises him and he springs into an excuse.


End file.
